1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which is capable of reducing image blur by shifting the image blur reducing optical system in a direction that is different from the direction of the optical axis of the photographic lens to prevent image blur caused by vibration of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known art, there are cameras capable of reducing image blur that are provided with a camera vibration sensor (an angular acceleration sensor, for instance) which detects the quantity of camera vibration caused by hand movement and the like, and an image blur reducing mechanism that electrically drives the image blur reducing optical system, which constitutes the photographic lens, in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis, based upon the detection output from the camera vibration sensor. Normally, with these cameras, when the release button is pressed halfway down, camera vibration detection performed by the camera vibration sensor starts, and the image blur reducing mechanism is operated when the release button is pressed all the way down for photographing. With the operation of the image blur reducing mechanism, the blurring of the photographic image (image blur) caused by vibration of the camera, is reduced.
Also known in the prior art is a camera that is provided with red-eye reducing function. In this type of camera, by pressing the release button all the way down, light emission of a red-eye reducing lamp (pre-light emission), for instance, is started and then flash photographing using an electronic flash device is performed after a specific length of time elapses. With such a camera, flash photographing is performed when the pupils of the photographic subject (person) who is looking at the pre-light emission are contracted, and as a result, the red eyes phenomenon is less conspicuous in the photograph.
Now, when a camera that is capable of reducing image blur as described above is also provided with a red eye reducing function, generally, the operation of the image blur reducing mechanism and pre-light emission for red eye reduction are performed simultaneously, by pressing the release button all the way down. However, in such a case, the problem arises that a fluctuation in the voltage supplied to the drive source (motors) of the image blur reducing mechanism is caused by the elevated current generated during the pre-light emission, and this prevents accurate image blur reduction.